They said, be afraid
by greedek
Summary: One-shot, without bigger plot behind it and totally random story of kiss between Warden and the Architect. He doesn't know much about human behaviour and even less about the feelings, so at some point she wanted to show him what 'kiss' means.


She stood, looking at him expectantly. She knew that he was nervous. She also knew, that he didn't even realize why. Even if she found if somehow attractive, she didn't want to hurt him.  
Despite the fact that everyone she knew saw him as a monster, whose only purpose was an instant death, she knew better. On that moment, he was like a child lost somewhere in the fog.  
"What I am suppose to do?" he asked unsure, trying to break the annoying silence  
"For a start...take off your mask"  
"You don't want me to do that, trust me"  
"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't ask"  
Another moment of silence. She accidentally made him even more uneasy.  
"Take off your mask, Architect"  
He hesitated, but after a moment he unwillingly removed piece of metal that protected his face.  
Just as he never paid much of attention to the taint distorting his appearance, now, however, he felt uncomfortable.  
Coming a little closer, she tried to stroke his scared face with her hand. It was still too high, so she only managed to touch it by her fingertips. Despite that however, she was able to feel that he shuddered  
„Lean forward"  
„Why?"  
His question seemed to try to move away in time what was about to happen. He was afraid. He knew, however, that the Warden Commander wouldn't change her mind so easily, so at the end he fulfiled her command anyway.  
At this moment, his face was now slightly higher than the average man's. If he was one, however, she would not feel what she did now - from the bottom of her mind: A mixture of fear and desire occuring at the same time, which told her to continue. Despite the Warden experience, she decided to ignore the common sense.  
She pulled again her hands toward his face, this time being able to embrace it. It was cold and rough in touch, but she did not care about it. Stroking his cheeks, she stood on her tiptoe.  
Architect was observing the behavior of the Commander with with both fear and curiosity. The warmth of her hands was something extraordinary, something that until now wasn't given to him to experience, living the in the shadow of this world.  
She felt his face in front of hers . Common sense no longer whispered, it was shouting. It's a monster. You have killed hundreds of others like it. Taint. Blight. It is dangerous. Kill it. KILL IT.  
" ... Just do what I will "she whispered. There was no going back.  
Her heart was pounding like crazy when she covered his cool lips with her own. Their taste was something incredible. So foreign and yet so alluring to continue. She wasn't planning to stop anyway.  
The Architect did not move. He felt like his own body no longer belonged not to him, more like the Warden's lips enchanted him, sucking his own lips gently again and again. He closed his eyes, feeling the rush of excitement beginning to circulate in his head. He didn't understand what was happening with him, despite that however,he wanted for that this moment to last forever.  
Feeling on his part no reaction, she reluctantly stopped her kiss,lightly dismissing from his face. She expected almost everything at this point, everything but not to feel the taste of his lips again, and even less the desire when he kissed her suddenly, like he was fearing that the magic was going to suddenly dissapear. Surprised, she forgot to close her eyes, watching how Darkspawn, this cursed by her world, now gently caressed her lips.  
Even though he seemed to do it exactly as she commanded to, there was in his kisses something... own. Something she never felt from the kiss of any of her lovers - pure, undefined feeling.  
She closed her eyes from feeling of pleasure, kissing back and following the rhytm of the Architect.  
If she would have to die soon after, she was ready. If only death allowed to last this moment even a little longer ...


End file.
